


Sastiel Love Week March 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: A collection of my ficlets/headcanons for Sastiel Love Week.





	1. Prompt: First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



Sam and Cas’s first fight was ridiculous. It wasn’t exactly much of a fight, and technically, they weren’t even together yet.

Sam got back an hour early from his grocery run. As he headed for the kitchen to put the groceries away, he heard voices. He wouldn’t normally listen in on Dean and Cas’s conversations, but he heard his name.

“Sammy deserves the best, Cas. You arguing with me there?”

“No, of course not. And I’m certainly not arrogant enough to think that’s me.”

“Good.”

“But I hear his prayers. Even the ones he doesn’t put into words. I’m also not arrogant enough to think I know better than Sam when it comes to what would make him happy.”

So Cas knew about that. It sounded like he’d made up his mind, too, so why was he talking to Dean?

“And you love him? You’re not just messing around because you think that’s what he wants?”

“Yes, Dean. I love him.”

Well, that was news. Very welcome, but that still left the question: Why was Cas talking to Dean instead of him?

Dean had the same question. “Don’t you think you need to talk to Sam?”

“Yes, of course I need to talk to Sam. But doesn’t human tradition state that I should ask his family’s permission?”

Sam set the bag of groceries down and stormed in there. “No, it does not, I haven’t needed my family’s permission to date anyone since… ever.”

“Sammy?” Dean’s face was kind of hilarious, in its guilt, fear, and glee. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough. Cas, I don’t need Dean’s permission to do anything. Even when he thinks I do, I don’t.”

“Oh. In that case, I love you.”

Oddly enough, their first kiss was right after the first fight.


	2. Prompt: Aha Moments

It wasn’t what he’d meant to do, but it happened. He hoped Sam would forgive the invasion of his privacy. In order to get all the memories, Castiel had to touch Sam’s mind quite thoroughly, perhaps invasively. Of course, he also remembered everything that had happened to Sam in the Cage. He could see what kind of torture Sam could withstand, and what hurt him worse than anything.

He felt quite a bit better about leaving Sam’s soul behind, realizing now how it had happened. Lucifer had been aware of him, let him get to Sam, even let him get Sam nearly out – and then had snared Sam’s soul, letting Castiel take the soulless husk back to Earth. Sam hadn’t realized it was real, because after that, Lucifer had let the scenario play out every few years.

Other than that horrible moment in the holy fire, Sam had never once blamed him, never truly believed that it had been done on purpose. He could feel it all through Sam’s brain. Sam believed in him. After everything they had been through, everything Castiel had done, Sam had meant it when he said he considered Castiel “one of us”.

Somehow, this person, this creature who was supposed to be less than human, more demon than man, was the best man Castiel had ever met. He loved him.

Shame it took Purgatory to realize that.

 

Sam never liked remembering the moment realized he was in love with Castiel. It was incredibly awkward, since he was planning on tricking the angel into telling him what he was missing. When he’d called Castiel, from what Dean had said, he expected that Cas wouldn’t show. If he did, he’d be grumpy, in a hurry to get back to his war. Which, fair enough, a war in Heaven that Cas was in charge of sounded way more important than a few missing memories.

Then Cas showed up, and that wasn’t grumpiness or anger on his face. That was joy. Shock. Relief. He was honestly happy to see Sam again. He even held out his arms for a hug.

And Sam, the awkward doof, couldn’t do it. He was too scared that Cas would pick up on what he’d just realized. To this day, Sam wondered – if he’d done it, if he’d given Cas that hug, would things have changed?


	3. Prompt: Outside Perspective

In Heaven, they say Castiel fell for the Righteous Man. That he was lost the moment he laid hands on Dean Winchester. That everything he did now, he did for Dean.

At first, Hannah believed it too. She wasn’t surprised when he chose Dean over the army he’d built. Disappointed, yes, but not surprised. When Dean died, a part of Hannah believed that it was over, that Castiel would come back to Heaven. True, he’d never be accepted as their leader again, but that didn’t matter. Hannah was in charge, so Castiel would be allowed in as long as his grace held out.

He didn’t come back. Hannah watched curiously to see why, and she realized they had it wrong.

Sure, one interpretation of Castiel’s current mission was to save his new general from the demon he had become. Hannah didn’t see it that way. Hannah saw Castiel sacrificing himself for the other Winchester, the younger one, the one that was supposed to be tainted. She saw the way he put off his own need for rest to make sure Sam slept. She watched him acquire food – not just any food, but the food Sam preferred.

When Sam was being particularly stubborn about eating, she watched Castiel make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That one, she didn’t understand. Sure, there was fruit in the jelly, but other than that it seemed to be an odd choice. Nevertheless, it worked. Any time Sam saw Castiel bringing him a sandwich, he closed whatever he was working on and ate it with a smile.

Sam wouldn’t let Castiel heal him with grace, so Castiel learned human methods of patching up wounds. He patched Sam up after fights, and allowed Sam to do the same for him. When Sam caught a cold, Castiel convinced him that staying in bed for a day with his laptop would be just as productive, if not more, than chasing down the slim lead they had in Oklahoma.

She also saw Sam looking out for Castiel. Encouraging him to use his grace as little as possible, to do things the human way when he could, teaching him if necessary. Making Castiel sleep when the angel got tired, as much as he hated the wasted time.

More importantly, she could feel the prayers in his heart. Sam never prayed deliberately anymore, but the habit had been so ingrained into him that he his subconscious still reached out to God, to his angels. Many of Sam’s prayers were for Dean, naturally, but nearly as often his prayers were for Castiel. Sam wasn’t just using the angel to help him search. Sam loved Castiel.

Watching over Castiel wasn’t all Hannah was doing, of course. There was Heaven to run, rebuilding to manage, angels to track down. When she got the chance, she looked for ways to help Castiel. That’s how she found the spell – if any of Castiel’s original grace was left, the spell would allow the caster to track it. He would be weak, but his own grace wouldn’t burn through him.

She made sure it got to Sam.


	4. Prompt: Valentine's Day/Date Night

Valentine’s Day was usually spent hunting. There were all kinds of monsters who thought Valentine’s Day was great fun. This year, it was a ghost of a woman who killed herself when her husband left her for another woman on Valentine’s Day.

To lure her in, distract her from going after anyone else, they needed a couple. Cas had immediately volunteered, so that the brothers wouldn’t have to try, and after a brief discussion, Sam played the role of his boyfriend, leaving Dean to find and burn the bones. Since the moment they got to town, Castiel played the role of the besotted boyfriend, holding Sam’s hand as often as he could get away with, cuddling up to him when they went to a movie, even kissing Sam’s cheek once when a woman at the gas station told them what a cute couple they were.

Sam had been worried. Cas was usually a terrible actor. Dean had voiced the concern, but Castiel assured them that it wouldn’t be a problem, that he could do this. Sam was convinced now. The logical part of Sam’s brain was at war with the emotional side. The logical side could add 1 and 1. 1. Castiel is a terrible actor. + 1. Castiel is having no trouble at all acting convincingly as loving Sam. = 2. Castiel isn’t acting because he loves Sam. The emotional side said there was no way that was possible.

The show was set to conclude with a romantic candlelit picnic dinner near the ghost’s old farmhouse. After dinner, Castiel reached for Sam’s hand to kiss the palm. Sam pulled back. “Cas, I… I need to tell you something.”

“What’s that, Sam?”

“I… I’m in love.”

“Isn’t that what we’re celebrating today?”

“I’m in love with someone else.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but…”

“No. You’re mine, Sam. You promised. I’m not just going to let you go without a fight.”

“Cas, please. Don’t… don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“I’m not the one trying to throw everything away!”

“Cas…”

Sam was cut off by a shriek, and he jumped out of the way of the ghost in time for Cas to swing the iron rod they’d brought through her. Sam grabbed the shotgun and waited for her to come back.

It took a few rounds before the ghost went up in flames. Castiel dropped the iron and came over to Sam. “Are you all right?”

“Mostly. Some bruising, probably, couple scrapes and cuts. You?”

“I’m fine.” Castiel reached up, gently brushing Sam’s hair out of the way as he placed two fingers to his temple. “Better?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Sam reached up and touched his head. “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“You’re a terrible actor.”

“I know.”

“So…”

“I wasn’t acting.”

“Should’ve said something earlier.” Sam reached out and pulled Cas into a hug. “We could have been a lot more convincing.”


	5. Prompt: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/151846393336/you-were-this-popular-guy-who-asked-me-if-i-could) prompt:  
> You were this popular guy who asked me if I could help you with our lesson in histology. I said okay. I was your tutor for one week and after that I went back to my shell and never again talk to you. Then you get mad and started demanding that I should notice you AU

“Hey! Sam!” Castiel came toward Sam, waving some papers. “Thanks again. Look!” He showed the paper to Sam. It was their recent histology exam, which they’d just gotten back that day. Castiel had made an A-. “This is because of you.”

“I’m glad I could help.” It had been a shock when Castiel Novak approached Sam Winchester. Castiel was popular. It seemed like half of campus were his friends – or relatives. He was in Alpha Nu Lambda fraternity, one of the two big frats on campus. Sam, on the other hand, was the type to keep his head down. When he wasn’t in class, he was in the library, or the gym.

“Why me?” was Sam’s immediate reaction when Castiel approached him, asking for help with the histology lesson he’d missed earlier.

“Because you seem to understand what the professor talks about? Does it matter? Can you help me or not?”

“Fine. Buy me a coffee and I’ll walk you through my notes. They may not make much sense without my help.”

Castiel had assumed Sam was kidding about not making sense. Then he discovered that Sam wrote like Yoda. Acronyms, abbreviations, commentary, and all in very tiny handwriting. “Okay. You’re right. I need your help here.”

By the time Sam had taken Castiel through it, they were both on their third coffee, and Castiel understood the lesson a lot more than he understood when he went to class. He’d asked Sam to tutor him for the next exam, because he’d done badly on the first one and really needed the help to raise his grade. For the next week, Sam had patiently helped Castiel understand the material better. They met every day, Castiel bought Sam’s coffees, and Sam helped Castiel study.

The test had been the week before, and Castiel hadn’t spoken to Sam between then and now. Sam didn’t quite know what to do now that Castiel was talking to him again. “I’ve been using some of the tricks you showed me, and they work very well. Would you like to go get some coffee?”

“Already studying for the final?” It was the only test left.

“We can if you want to, but I was just wanting to hang out. You’re so smart, and I really enjoyed the time we spent together, even if we were studying most of the time.”

“Why? Why would someone as popular as you want to hang out with me instead of your brothers?” Sam’s eyes narrowed.

Castiel blinked. “I told you. You’re smart and I enjoy your company. If we get along without studying guiding conversation as we did while studying together, I plan to ask you out on a real date.”

“Why’d you wait a week, then?”

Castiel looked at his test paper. “I couldn’t have looked you in the eye if, after all your work teaching me, I still did poorly on this test. I felt the need to prove I was worth your time first.”

“I didn’t need to see your test grade to know you knew this stuff. Even if it didn’t show on the test. I’m glad you did well, but you’re worth my time because you’re fun to be around and I love your dry wit. Sure. Let’s go get coffee.”


	6. Prompt: Angst/Jealousy

It was irrational. Cas knew that. He should be happy to see Sam making a friend. Everyone knew he could use more of those. Cas knew Ambriel, although not well, and he knew he could trust her not to hurt Sam and not to get killed too easily. He should be happy.

The problem was that Ambriel was very clearly flirting with Sam. Which, yes, she didn’t really have a reason not to. If Cas wanted to claim some sort of exclusive relationship with Sam, he’d had years to do it and hadn’t, so Ambriel could hardly be blamed for thinking Castiel wasn’t interested.

Sam didn’t seem to be particularly responsive to Ambriel’s advances, but he also wasn’t asking her to stop. He just kept asking questions about the spell they were researching, and Heaven, and how things were going up there.

“If she were flirting any harder, she’d have to be sitting in his lap,” Dean whispered to Cas. “Thought you guys were above all that stuff.”

“We’re supposed to be. Very few angels actually make it to truly being above that stuff, and your brother is very attractive.”

“Even with the demon blood? That doesn’t bother you?”

“Me, not at all. Obviously not Ambriel. Others, it probably would be off-putting to.”

“And there’s Sammy, dreams coming true, and he is completely oblivious.” Dean shook his head. “Where did I go wrong with that boy?”

“Oblivious? How?”

“Asking the wrong Winchester that one. Although he’s missed you being in love with him for, what, two years now?”

“Longer… wait, what?”

“Cas, you are my best friend, like a brother to me, so I am saying this for your own good: you are not very good at subtle. It’s none of my business, I keep telling myself, but you and Sam are driving me crazy. At least I get how you haven’t caught on about Sam’s feelings for you, he’s a lot better at hiding things. If I hadn’t gotten it out of him when he was drunk enough to be calling you Catsiel, I probably wouldn’t know either.”

“Catsiel?”

“I don’t know. He was going on about comparing you to cats, I was only half paying attention and I was kinda drunk myself.” Dean patted Cas’s shoulder. “You should… actually, I got this.” He went over and whispered something to Sam. Sam shot him a bitchface but came over to Cas.

“Dean’s an idiot.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that if I wanted to flirt with an angel I should come over here and flirt with you.”

“Well, yes, you should. But you weren’t flirting with Ambriel. She was flirting with you.”

“She was?” Sam looked over at Ambriel, who blew him a kiss. “Huh. Guess so. Weird. If I’m gonna get flirted with by an angel, it should be you.”

“I’ve been trying. Dean figured that out two years ago.”

“You… what… two years?” Sam stared in shock. “I am so sorry I am such an oblivious dork.”


	7. Prompt: Fluff

It wasn’t exactly legal. Not that it was illegal either. It’s just that there really was no way to get a marriage certificate when one of the partners had no legal identity. They’d talked about getting a license under a fake name, but in the end, Sam felt like that would mean part of their marriage was a lie. It’s not like they were planning on filing taxes together, or adopting kids, and hospitals rarely questioned it when someone said they were the patient’s husband. Even if they did, all Cas had to do was go invisible when someone came in.

They’d been talking about a priest when a surprise visitor showed up. Chuck took personal offense at the idea that a Winchester and an angel thought they needed a middleman to get God’s blessing on their marriage. Dean had laughed his ass off.

There’d been a bit of a fight over who got Dean as best man. Castiel won that one – “Who else am I going to ask? Crowley?” – and Sam asked Jody Mills. Claire held the rings for them, and the Banes twins brought flowers. The magic kind. The kind that would bring good fortunes to the marriage.

“By the authority of being me, I now pronounce you husbands. If anyone objects, suck it up. I’m overruling.”


End file.
